


Serenity

by ryouku



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryouku/pseuds/ryouku
Summary: The scars were forever, but it didn't mean Lance couldn't look to the future.





	Serenity

The laser beams, screaming, Red being hit, being stranded in space. All the different battles they fought left all different kinds of scars. He was reminded each time he dressed, undressed, showered. They painted new images on his skin. The most notable was the scar that stretched from his hip to behind his left knee from when their lions crashed back to earth. Luckily the ugly scar on his back he couldn’t see. 

And the first time he and Keith made love, he was overwhelmed with emotion when he felt Keith trace kisses along the skin, biting his lip and shutting his eyes to shut out the tears. He was always confident in his looks, but this was intimate with Keith and exposing his scars to someone else made him feel more naked than he ever felt in his life. 

But with the scars came the nightmares, the trauma from which he received most of them. He could often relive the moments Red had been hit and nearly lost all her power, he could feel the heat again, the pain against his body. He’s passed out from the pain before but being a paladin of Voltron meant you had to recover in just a matter of seconds. There wasn’t time to dwell on the pain unless you were finally laying in bed, waiting for sleep to take the pain away temporarily. But whenever the pain became too much, he woke up with a jolt. 

Waking up suddenly, he felt weight and warmth on his body, the sun blinding him through the blinds and reflecting off his skin. Looking down, Keith laid there, still fast asleep with an arm draped over Lance’s middle and his head on his shoulder. There was a small patch of drool on his shirt and Lance would make sure to make a teasing comment about it when Keith woke up. But waking up from a nightmare with the love of your life in your arms, in the apartment you had just moved into a few weeks earlier, grounded Lance. Made him remember that it was all worth it. He wasn’t alone in suffering. He was still healing, still working on the trauma but earth was safe. The people he loved were safe. And he was going to make sure it remained that way. The future was bright and Lance wanted to see what it held.

**Author's Note:**

> comments would be greatly apprecated, thanks for reading xx


End file.
